


Fluffy Blankets and Crossed Fingers

by procrastinatingbookworm



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Trauma, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: From @luciferprompts on tumblr:In the God Johnson episode, Lucifer ends up being so high on the haldol that he can’t hide his wings.  Besides dealing with this incredible revelation, Dan, Ella, and Chloe have to get a very loopy and not-at-all-helpful winged civilian consultant out of the building before anyone realizes he has wings.  Bonus points if their methods for doing so involve a fluffy blanket and a lot of crossed fingers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariaadagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/gifts).



Chloe wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened. Her brain hadn’t finished processing.

One minute, she’d been unstrapping a drugged and definitely fully human Lucifer from the gurney, and then she was sprawled on the floor, having been knocked away from her partner by a pair of fluffy white wings.

Wings that had unfurled, with no warning… directly from his back.

Chloe clambered to her feet, filed all the revelations bubbling in her chest as things to freak out about later, and stepped around the spread wings.

“Lucifer?” Chloe said, in her measured cop voice. “You have wings.”

Lucifer looked at her, then at his wings. “Oh.” He flapped them experimentally, blowing Chloe’s hair across her face and almost knocking her back a step.

They were _massive_. Six or seven feet each, easily. The feathers gave off a faint glow, and Chloe knew immediately that there was no way they were anything but real, and part of him.

She was not going to freak out. But someone else might, if they saw those things.

As if to spite her, at that exact moment, Dan walked in, with Ella right behind him. They both stopped dead, glancing between Lucifer’s face and the wings spread on either side of him.

“Are those real?” Dan asked, employing the same ‘actively compartmentalizing’ tone that Chloe had used a moment before.

Lucifer beamed at him. “Daniel! Yes, they’re real. As real as me. If I am real.”

Ella made a high-pitched sound, somewhere between shock and delight. Chloe winced, but Ella just threw her arms around Lucifer, bouncing on her toes.

Lucifer blinked, swayed slightly, and hugged her back, his eyes suddenly and suspiciously shiny.

Chloe grabbed Dan by the arm. “Grab some shock blankets, and don’t let anyone else in here.”

Dan blinked once, swallowed hard, and nodded. “Shock blankets. Right. To hide the… the wings. Lucifer’s wings. Oh God, Lucifer is the—”

Chloe punched him in the shoulder. Hard. She would forever deny how much satisfaction it gave her. “Head in the game, Espinoza,” she ordered, pulling out her long-disused _command_ voice. “Shock blankets. Now.”

“You’d make a great lieutenant,” Ella said, one arm still wrapped around Lucifer’s waist.

“Never. I hate the amount of paperwork I have already, I couldn’t stand working a desk job.” Chloe answered, swiftly. She rested her hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Can you put them away?”

Lucifer tensed his shoulders, tucking the wings against his back. They stayed out. He smiled at her anyway. “There!”

“They’re not… um. Okay.” Chloe patted his shoulder. “Thanks. Ella, are you okay?”

Ella nodded, grinning. “I’ll probably freak out later, but I’m pretty happy right now. Nothing better than learning that something you had faith in is actually true!”

Chloe, an atheist up until two minutes ago, tried to smile back.

Dan came back with an armful of shock blankets. Chloe took them from him and tucked one over Lucifer’s shoulders, and one over Dan’s. “Ella, could you make sure Dan doesn’t faint?”

Ella untangled herself from Lucifer and wrapped an arm around Dan’s waist. Lucifer whined at the loss of contact, reaching out to Ella and employing his best puppy-dog eyes.

Chloe’s brain screeched to a halt. For some reason, this was something she couldn’t comprehend. Lucifer, who flinched away when Trixie or Ella embraced him and visibly buffering when he was touched with any gentleness, who leaned away from kisses and into slaps, whimpering, acting like a kicked puppy when he was denied a continued embrace.

He had never lied to her, after all. He was the Devil on vacation. She could process that, could let her memories of what he had said fill in the blanks she had previously taped over with assumptions about his mental health. She was a homicide detective. She’d seen stranger things.

But this rammed up against everything she thought she knew. Not the wings pinned under a shock blanket, but the loneliness in his eyes.

Abruptly, she understood. He was _lonely_. It was as simple as that. He had more sex partners than anyone could count, but he had barely any friends, and he’d met all of them accidentally, through work or other... ventures.

It hit her harder than his unfurling wings had. No wonder he clung to her side, no wonder her rejection hurt him so much.

In eons, literal _eons_ , he hadn’t ever experienced tenderness, or kindness, or friendship. His loneliness was older than the _planet_.

Chloe should’ve been terrified. She wasn’t. She just felt sad, really, and a little guilty. How had she not noticed?

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, resting her hand on Lucifer’s lower back (he _gasped_ , sucking in a breath as though she’d stabbed him), guiding him toward the door, making sure the shock blanket was wrapped tightly over his wings.

“Whatever for, detective?”

Chloe couldn’t even begin. “Not believing you,” she said eventually, swallowing hard.

“I could have shown you. Early. Earlier. I didn’t… want you to. Believe me.” Lucifer slurred, struggling to put a sentence together. He leaned on her.

“Why?” Chloe asked, crossing her fingers. They were stepping out the door now, into a room crowded with police officers. She kept her voice low, kept a grip on him.

Twenty feet across the room, then through the dark to her car, and then they’d be safe.

Chloe could hear Dan and Ella behind them, murmuring to each other.

“Why?” Lucifer repeated. Chloe startled. She’d forgotten that she’d asked. “Because I’m a monster. And… and I didn’t want you to leave me.”

“I won’t leave you.”

Lucifer bristled. Literally bristled, she could feel his wings rising under the blanket. Dan hissed a warning, stepping forward. Chloe shot him a glare, feeling strangely possessive. She stepped in front of Lucifer, lifting her head to meet his eyes.

“Don’t lie to me,” Lucifer whispered, something close to desperation in his voice. Chloe grabbed the edges of the blankets and tugged them down, keeping the wings pinned and out of sight.

“I’m not lying.”

One of the nurses paused beside them. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m a detective with the LAPD and this is my partner,” Chloe informed him, pulling Lucifer along. “He was working undercover here, and he was drugged. I’m taking him home.”

“Home?” Lucifer murmured. His eyes glazed over. Chloe slid her hand up, pressing down on his folded wings.

“Home,” she answered, guiding him along.

They made it out, but just barely. Lucifer crumpled to his knees on the pavement, wings surging up.

This time, Chloe let Dan and Ella help, pinning the wings down before they emerged from under the blanket.

“Where are you taking me?” Lucifer asked, plaintively, and… shit, he was _crying_. He was actually crying, staring at the three of them with desperate, begging eyes. “Don’t take me back down again, please.”

“We’re going to my apartment,” Chloe said, evenly. “Where I live. My home.”

Lucifer nodded, and let them help him into the car, wings tucked around him defensively.

“You two go back to precinct,” Chloe told Ella and Dan. “Tell them Lucifer was drugged, and that he’ll give a report when he’s recovered, and I’ll file all the paperwork tomorrow.”

Dan looked like he was getting over his shock. Ella looked like she was dropping into it. Chloe bit her lip, worried, but there was nothing else she could do.

***

Chloe drove back to her apartment. It was dark, and no one was out, but she still wrapped both of the shock blankets over Lucifer’s wings before she took him inside.

He stared around her living room like he’d never seen it before. “Why is there a hole in the ceiling?”

“Maze hung up a sex swing.”

“Maze is here?” The blankets fell to the floor as Lucifer’s wings spread. “Don’t let her take me back.”

“Back where?” Chloe asked, but she knew. Hell. Hell, which was a real place. That Lucifer really used to rule.

“Home,” Lucifer whimpered.

“This is her home,” Chloe gestured. “No one’s taking you anywhere, except to bed.”

She winced as soon as the words were out of her mouth, expecting him to make some kind of of awful innuendo, but he said nothing.

Chloe carefully undressed him, guiding him out of his pants. (What he would call trousers, _not_ what he would call pants. Why did he call underwear pants anyway? Was he really British, or did he just like the dialect?)

Chloe caught herself before her brain derailed. Lucifer was pointedly out of it, so she went ahead and stripped them both down to their underclothes.

Lucifer still said nothing as she settled him into her bed. She considered leaving for a moment, but then he turned those soulful eyes on her, and she couldn’t.

He had always seemed to run warm, but his bare skin was almost uncomfortably hot to the touch. She pressed against him anyway, resting her head on his chest.

She woke up the next morning wrapped in white feathers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

Lucifer opened his eyes. For a moment, he thought the lover whose bed he’d ended up in owned a very fluffy comforter, and that was what he had wrapped around himself and the feminine body pressed against him.

Then he remembered. 

It took all his restraint not to flap himself out of bed in a tangle of limbs. All his restraint, and the sight of Chloe, curled up in the cocoon his wings had made around them, her head resting on his chest, her hair looking like spun gold in the faint light of his wings, her face peaceful and lovely.

“Detective?” Lucifer rasped.

She opened her eyes, lifting one hand to touch his cheek. It wasn’t like the way his mother had touched him, possessively, always for a reason. Chloe, half-asleep, reached up to touch him because she just wanted to.

“Lucifer, hey,” Chloe said, her voice wonderfully soft, cupping his face in her palms. “What’s wrong?”

“Wrong?” Lucifer breathed, and only after her thumbs brushed across his cheeks did he realize that he’d started to cry as soon as she touched him. “I’m… you aren’t… afraid of me?”

“You’ve never lied to me,” Chloe said, as if it could ever be that simple.

“I’m the Devil.”

“You’re Lucifer Morningstar,” she stroked his wings with her fingertips, and he shuddered. “You were very alone for a long time, and I’m not going to leave you too.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and breathed slowly until he could swallow the lump in his throat. “What about Daniel and Ms. Lopez?”

“Ella was pretty ecstatic about the whole thing. Dan… will get over himself. I’ll talk to him.”

“I didn’t want you to find out like this. Any of you.”

“Were you going to tell us?”

“I was afraid,” Lucifer murmured, ashamed. “That you would be… afraid of me.” He scowled at his own lack of eloquence. Chloe smiled gently, running her fingers through his hair. Lucifer twitched, and she withdrew.

“I’m not afraid of you,” she promised, and Lucifer had to bite his lip to keep it from trembling. “I’m sure Dan and Ella aren’t either.”

Lucifer blinked, unsure. He could feel the blood draining out of his face, a knot of dread tightening in his stomach. 

If Dan reacted badly, Trixie would probably be forbidden from seeing any of the demons and angels in her life. Maze would probably be forced to move out of the apartment she shared with Chloe, to keep her away from Trixie. She’d be furious at him, even more than she already was.

“I’ll call him right now,” Chloe offered. “Reassure him.”

Lucifer’s breath caught. He inhaled slowly, exhaled, pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He shook his head. “Schrödinger's hatred, hm?”

Chloe took his hand and squeezed it. “He won’t hate you. He might be scared, but he’ll get over it.”

Maybe it was what was left of the drugs, maybe it was the sick terror coiled up under his lungs reaching a peak, maybe it was just that she  _ knew _ , she knew far too much about him, and was still tender and reassuring, but Lucifer panicked.

Lucifer felt the muscles of his back seize as he instinctively drew his wings around himself. His throat closed and his chest began to burn as he struggled to breathe.

Chloe must have been saying his name; he could see her mouth moving, but he couldn’t hear anything through the blood rushing in his ears. She didn’t touch him, at the part of his mind that wasn’t consumed with panic was grateful.

Chloe just knelt beside him on the bed, waiting patiently for Lucifer to emerge from the depths of mindless terror.

When he could finally breathe again, she helped him drink a glass of water, then rubbed his shoulder for a moment while he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to cry.

“I apologize, detective.” Lucifer murmured eventually, flushed with embarrassment. “It has been a trying few days.”

“I understand.” Chloe soothed. “Why don’t you make us some breakfast, and I’ll talk to Dan.”

Lucifer must have made some expression, because she held out her hands, palms up; the universal gesture of peace.

“You haven’t done anything wrong,” she assured him. Lucifer wished that were true. “He’ll listen to me.”

“You’re taking this rather well,” Lucifer hesitated to say it, as if acknowledgement would break the peace.

“You’ve never lied to me,” Chloe repeated. “Knowing it’s all real is actually easier to understand than thinking you were delusional. Now I know why you can throw grown men through windows.”

Lucifer had to chuckle at that. “Indeed.”

“Now go make me an omelette, and I’ll make sure the top of Dan’s head doesn’t blow off.”

Lucifer nodded and stood up, folding his wings away.

“Wait, one question.”

Lucifer froze, expecting the worst.

“Was that man… Earl Johnson… actually God?”

Lucifer had forgotten about that particular heartbreak.

“No. He was simply… influenced by an object that held a fraction of my Father’s power.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Lucifer sighed out a laugh and let his shoulders relax, walking downstairs.

He let himself imagine that it would all be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omelettes, phone calls, and hugs.

Chloe came downstairs to find an omelette on a plate, but Lucifer lifted his head from where he was bent over the stove and informed her that it had gone cold, and he was making a new one.

He didn’t look at her, but Chloe had known him for long enough to see that he’d bypassed tension and was rapidly approaching anguish.

“It’s okay,” Chloe said, and watched Lucifer melt in relief, folding forward and barely managing to catch himself on the counter instead of the stove burners. “Dan had a bit of a crisis of faith, but nothing’s really changed. In fact, he’s pretty relieved that everyone’s favorite civilian consultant isn’t actually crazy.”

“I wouldn’t say _everyone’s_ favorite,” Lucifer objected weakly, flipping the omelette.

“I got a text from Ella, too,” Chloe slid her phone across the counter. He read the series of texts aloud.

 

_I’m fine, don't worry!! (Or let Lucifer worry). I'm not freaking out, or in shock._

_The only thing that’s bothering me is some of the things Lucifer’s said._

_I don’t know if I can worship a God who treats his children like that._

_At least I know my prayers are going somewhere, now._

 

Lucifer sighed softly when he finished reading, prodding the omelette with the spatula. “That’s good. I haven’t broken her.” He didn't comment on anything specific she had said. 

He picked up the pan and tipped the omelette onto the plate, picking up the cold one with two fingers and dropping it in the trash. He presented the plate to Chloe with the bright-eyed look of someone seeking approval.

Chloe dug in, sighing with delight. “Ugh, you’re too good at this.”

Lucifer’s smile was hesitant, tremulous. There was something terribly wrong about his anxiousness. “I have had billions of years to practice.”

Chloe finished her omelette, watching Lucifer out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her with a tense, hunted expression.

“I’m not going to run away, Lucifer. You don’t need to stare at me like that.”

Lucifer took a shaky breath, then sighed it out. “It took Linda two weeks to agree to see me again, and another month after that to stop grilling me on the Bible and whether certain people are in Hell.”

“I’m not going to understand everything about you,” Chloe set her plate down and took Lucifer’s hands. “I tried for a long time to find some kind of explanation for what you did. Then I stopped. Now I have some answers, and more questions. But in the end, it doesn’t matter. I trust you to tell me what you think I need to know.”

Lucifer stared at her for a moment, as if she’d gifted him the stars themselves. His mouth opened slightly, and he drew a breath to speak.

Before he could, his phone rang. He startled, pulling one hand away from Chloe to draw it out of his pocket and lift it to his ear. “Hello, Daniel.”

“Hey, man,” Dan’s voice was tinny through the phone speakers. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Truly?” Lucifer asked, barely audible. His eyes shone. Chloe squeezed his hand.

“I know last night was… rough. How are you feeling?”

Lucifer swallowed hard, pulling his other hand out of Chloe’s grasp to cover his eyes. He handed her the phone.

“He’s a little overwhelmed.” Chloe explained, turning her back to give him some privacy to compose himself. “Go easy on him.”

“That was pretty easy,” Dan objected.

“It was really nice. He’s not used to nice. Especially not from you, no offense.”

Lucifer reached out and took the phone back, calm again. “Thank you for your concern, Daniel. I… will be fine. Are… you?”

“Bit weirded out by the whole… ‘the Devil is real and steals my pudding cups’ thing, but I’m alright. Could you clarification on a few things.”

“No, I don’t have horns, no, I have no use for souls, yes, I punish the guilty. No, I don’t decide who goes to Hell, humans decide for themselves. Yes, God is my father, _yes_ , he’s a bastard, and I steal your pudding, because you have very good taste.”

"Uh. Thanks. That about clears it up. Thanks.”

“Thank you too.” Lucifer said, weakly. His eyes were welling up again.

“You’re a good man, Lucifer Morningstar,” Dan answered. “Better than most.” With that, he hung up.

Lucifer pocketed the phone and spent a long moment staring at the tiled floor of the kitchen, swallowing hard and breathing heavily. Chloe rested her hand on his arm and let him pull himself together in silence.

“Better than expected,” Lucifer croaked, eventually.

“What did you expect?” Chloe asked.

“To be shunned and called a monster, forced to return to Hell, forbidden from ever coming near you or your families again.”

Chloe couldn’t resist wrapping her arms around him. He folded once again, bending almost in half over her shoulder with a pained gasp, wrapping his arms around her. She rubbed his back, noting the absence of his scars. He really had cut off his wings.

“Did it hurt?” Chloe asked, without thinking.

Lucifer scoffed. “What, when I fell from Heaven?”

“When you cut off your wings.”

Lucifer nodded against her shoulder. “I’m not sorry I did it. But…” his shoulders hunched. “I’m not sorry I have them back. Not really.”

“Can I see them again?”

Wordlessly, Lucifer unfolded his wings, wrapping them around Chloe, cocooning them both in feathers. Chloe sighed contentedly at the light and warmth of them, smiling to herself.

“It will be alright.” Lucifer whispered, as if in awe.

“It already is.” Chloe answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! That's all I'll write of this particular story, but let me know if you want a follow-up set in this AU, and what you'd like to see!


End file.
